Riverdale Love
by PartyAnimal42
Summary: When a new kid comes to town as Archie starts to question his sexuality, could they end up together? ArchieAndrewsXOC
1. Saved

It was a normal friday afternoon. A few months after Archie and Veronica broke up. A month after Ryan moved from New York to Riverdale. Archie lay in the still frozen grass by sweet water river. He was relaxing when he heard something unsettleing. He heard screams. He walked twords the noise when he saw, a boy about his age, tied up with rope and being dragged twords the water. The bandit threw the boy in the water and bolted. Archie immidently dived into the river to save him.

He grabbed the boy and untied him, pulling him to the surface. Then Archie pulled him onto the shore. He saw the boy wasnt breathing so he gave him mouth to mouth. The boy coughed up the water in his lungs and thanked Archie.

"Its Archie, right?" said the boy. he saw Archies reaction and said "We go to school together."

"Ohh" said Archie. " And its Ryan right?" said Archie. Ryan nodded. He shold have guessed that Archie knew his name, considering her and Veronica were friends from New York. They looked around and noticed the current took them quite far away from where they were. They decided since it was almost dark to sleep on the shore and go back in the morning. They lay next to each other, with a foot of distance betwwen them.

"Hey Archie?" said Ryan

"hmph" said Archie

"Can i ask you something personal?"

How personal?"

"Why did you and Veronica brake up?"

Archie thought about it for a moment. he wasnt sure weather to answer, but Ryan and Veronica were best friends."I...I started to question my sexualallity." he said. "And i needed to figure it out.. Can i ask you something personal? Well two."

"Ask away" said Ryan.

"Are you gay?" Said Archie. Ryan nodded. "Then could you tell me, whats your experience with men.

"Well, my first boyfriend was a jackass. Then I... I assume you know Nick Saintclaire?" Archie nodded. "Well lets say he dosent just sexually assult gitls."

"Oh. Im so sorry, i didnt know." said Archie.

"Its fine," said Ryan. "It was a year ago anyway. Continuing. Then a few days after i moved here, i had a one night stand with your frind Kevin. Well its pretty late so goodnight Archie. he turned over and went to aleep. Unaware that he actuall fell asllep on some unfrozen ice.

Ryan felt his hand in water and immdently woke up. He had driffted about 20 feet away from Archie. "Archie." he said as the small ice cracked a little.

"Whats up."

"Archie!" he said louder as the ice cracked more.

"Whered ya go," said Archie looking around.

"ARCHIE!" he screamed as the ice broke and he fell into the water. Archie dove into the water and once again saved Ryan."There you go again," said Ryan. "Saving me from sweet water river."

"Its really no problem," said Archie.

"Perhaps I can return the favor." said a smiling Ryan. "Youve said youve never experinced a man." he climbed onto Archies lap. " Mabey you want to change that." he took the red head boy into a kiss. Archie was reluctent at first but kissed back. Ryan pulled out of the kiss. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the softest lips."

"Yeah, Veronica" said Archie. "But she isnt here right now." he pulled Ryan into a deep and passionate kiss. They ended up sleeping right next to each other, with Ryan covered by Archies jacket.


	2. Shower of new beginnings

In the morning Archie and Ryan made it back to town. Archie kindly walked Ryan to his apartment. Before they parted, they had a small make-out. He went home and lay on his bed, thinking only of Ryan. On Sunday, Archie was playing with his dog in the park when Ryan came up to him.

"Hey Arch," said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," Archie said. "You know, I never got your number."

"That is correct," and Ryan gave Archie his number. "Rember to use it." he said jokeingly. Archie laughed a little.

"Do you know when we can meet again," Archie asked.

"Are you coming to Cheryl's party tommorow?"

"I am now," Archie responded.

"Then ill see you then." Ryan said. "Well and at school."

"Right," said Archie. he was thinking about how to tell his friends about Ryan.

"Good," Ryan said. He started to walk off when, "Unless. You want to come over now." Archie noddded. And they walked to Ryan's apartment, hand in hand.

When they got inside, Archie noticed all of the fancy things. "Are you also rich?" he asked.

Ryan nodded."but dont go asking for stuff."

"Never," said Archie taking Ryan into a kiss. Ryan pulled away and smiled. He took Archies hand and led him to his room. Ryan started to kiss Archie again. Archie lifted up Ryan, keeping the kiss intact and set him on the bed. Archie took off his shirt revealing his abs. Ryan also took of his shirt. They continued to kiss. And kiss. and kiss. Archie flopped onto the bed next to Ryan. He looked at Ryan and smiled. "You are so cute." he said.

"And you, Archie, are steaming hot." said Ryan. He kissed Archie again." Im going to take a shower." he got up and went into his bathroom. a few minites later Archie followed. he got undressed and opend the glass shower door.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked Ryan.

"Not at all." And Archie stepped into the shower. he looked down at Ryan and kissed him gently. Ryan turned things up when he inserted his tounge into Archie's mouth. Making it passionate. Ryan didnt bother looking at Archie's penis. because that isnt what he cared about. he just wanted someone to love, and for them to love him back.

After the shower, Archie went home. In the morning, he found Ryan in the student lounge. They started talking when Betty and Jughead came in.

"Hey Arch," said Betty.

"Hey Betty," said Archie.

"Who's this." she said pointing to Ryan.

"Oh this is Ryan. He's my-" Archie started.

"Well not nessicrally boyfriend." Ryan said.

"We've been kissing alot recently," said Archie.

"Oh," said Betty. " So you really were questioning your sexuallity. And im here for you, what ever you are. Well, i assume two didnt meet on tinder. So spill. Howd you meet."

"Well he kind of saved me from drowning in sweet water river," said Ryan.

"Oh," said Betty.

"Twice," Archie added.

"Archie Andrews is a real hero." said Jughead. Archie chuckled. Then Veronica walked in.

"Hey guys," she said. " Ryan. What are you doing here? And why havent you answered my texts."

"Well I was busy being kidnapped, almost drowning, and being saved by handsome over here." Ryan nodded his head twords Archie. Before Veronica could react, the bell rang and they went to class.


	3. Again

The night of the party, Archie and Ryan danced and kissed for the first half an hour. The entire time Archie was acting stranger than usall. During a slow dance, Cheryl came up to Archie and Ryan. Followed by Toni. "Hey lover birds." she said.

"Cheryl, do you know where we could go somewhere private?" said Archie.

"Ugg," said Cheryl. "There's a guest bedroom upstairs." Archie thanked her and took Ryan upstairs. Ryan was a little scared by Archie's intentions, but decided it was OK. Archie immedntly took Ryan into a deep passionate kiss. They slowly walked twords the bed. Archie pushed Ryan onto the bed before clibing ontop of him and kissing him. Archie sat up and took off his shirt, Ryan did the same. They continued to kiss. When Archie got up.

"This is crazy. But ever since the shower Ive had a high sex drive." said Archie. "So i wanted to ask you, i want to have sex with you."

"Im sorry Archie, but no. Listen your a great guy but." He was inturupted by Archie taking something out of his jacket. He noticed it was Jingle Jangle. "Archie why do you have Jingle Jangle." Archie muted Ryan by putting his hand over his mouth. He managed to get off Archie's hand. "Archie what are you doing?" Archie tried to put his hand back on Ryans mouth but he fought back. "Archie stop!" Archie coverd Ryans mouth and took off his pants. He didnt need to tie Ryan down because he was easily stronger. Archie took off of Ryans pants and boxers. Ryan started crying. It was no use since the music was now a loud rock and roll song.

Archie took of his boxers and positioned himself at Ryan's entrance. Ryans muffled cries and screams intesified as Archie started to thrust into Ryan. He tried to silence Ryan by kissing him but it didnt work. Ryan clenched the bed sheets, trying to cope with the pain. Archie continued to thrust until he reached his climax. He released his load into Ryan and pulled out. He lay down next to a sobbing Ryan.

He got up slapped Archie across the face, and put on his clothes, accidentally putting on Archie's shirt. He ran out of the room. He went downstairs and got stopped by Betty and Jughead.

"Where did Archie go?" Betty asked. Ryan tried to go around them but Jughead stopped him.

"Why are you wareing Archie's shirt?" said Jughead. "Wait, did you?" Ryan got past them and ran out the door crying, as Jughead said "OH MY GOD!" Veronica walked ip to them.

"Why did Ryan just run out crying?" she asked.

"Well he was waring Archie's shirt so mabey they," Jughead stopped when Betty elbowed him in the stomach. "Well, if he was crying mabey he didnt like it."

"Well the only time he didnt like sex was when..." Veronixa started. She rembered the night that Ryan showed up at her apartment crying. He told her what Nick SaintClaire had done to him. "Nick raped him."

"You mean, SaintClaire?" said Betty. Veronica nodded. "So did Archie... No he wouldn't... He couldn't... Oh Archie what did you do this time."

"OMG!" said Veronica. " The night after Nick he trked to kill himself to get rid of the pain. We need to go now!" And so the trio left the party. They followed the snowy footprints to find Ryan. The trail led the to a tree where they saw a horrific sight. Ryan, standing on a chair, with a noose around his neck that was tied to a tree branch.


	4. Boyfriends

"Ryan please dont do this," said Veronica.

"This is the only way to get rid of the pain." He stepped off of the chair. The next few moments were a dead silence. Betty and Veronica screamed, while Jughead grabbed his blade and cut the rope in one swish. Ryan fell onto the grass and they all ran up to check on him.

Luckily he was still breathing. And he still had a pulse. Veronica untied the noose and threw it to the side. She was on the vurge of tears. That night they saved a person. But in the morning they had to deal with the cause.

In the morning Archie felt horrible. To start, he was on an illegal drug, then he raped the first boy he had a crush on, then he fell asleep at Cheryl's house. He threw on his cloths and bolted out the door to run to his house. He showered and went to school.

He walked into the student lounge to find Betty, Veronica, and Jughead around a crying Ryan with a big red mark on his neck.'He didnt did he' Archie thought. Veronica saw him and walked twords him. She slapped him across the face. " You think you can just brake up with me becase youre questioning your sexuality, and then you rape one of my friends. You better have a very good excuse."

"Rape." said Cheryl. "So thats why you needed a guest room." she walked closer to Archie and slapped him. Veronica nodded to Ryan and Cheryl walked over to him. She started talking to him about what Nick almost did to her and asked if she could help. She was trying to comfort him.

"Well?" demanded Veronica.

"I was high," said Archie "Reggie pressured me into taking Jingle Jangle and i got high and i didnt mean to and its my fault and i ruined something great and im so very sorry, Roni. i want to help him and apoligise," he started to break down crying. Veronica sat him down.

"i dont know why, but i forgive you." she said. "But you better hope he does to." Archie whiped away his tears and got up. he walked over to Ryan.

"Ryan," he said. " I am deeply sorry about last night. It was my fault and i didnt mean to and, im sorry. and." he was back to tears.

"I forgive you." Ryan said.

"WHAT!" said Betty, Jughead, and Cheryl.

"It wasnt his fault, he apoligized, he was on drugs, and he said he didnt mean to. And i belive him."Ryan said "And i still want to be with him. Officially." Betty, Jughead, and Cheryl were spechless. Ryan got up and got face to face with Archie. "Archie Andrews, i love you."

"I love you too," said Archie and they fell into a deep passionate kiss.

"I now prononce you boyfriend and boyfriend," Veronica said mockingly. But that didnt stop Archie and Ryans kiss. When it was really passionate, the bell rang. Niether wanted to end the kiss but they had to go to class.


	5. Pleasure

After school, Archie and Ryan met up. They walked to Archie's house to study but they both know there wont be much studying. They went up to Archi's room and set there stuff down. They face each other and Archie took Ryan into a kiss. They walked backwards and fell on Archie's bed. They continued to kiss for what seemd like forever.

Eventually, they broke the kiss but not their gaze on eachother. Archie turned on the TV and put on a movie. He got into some pijamas, and let Ryan borow a pair of his. Earlier that day, they decided Ryan would stay with Archie that night. They got under the covers. And cuddled while watching the movie. Half way through the movie, they got to kissing again. Archie threw off the covers and climbed ontop of Ryan. They still kissed, and kissed.

Archie took off his shirt and Ryan did the same. Archie's kisses left Ryan's mouth and started to go down his neck. Ryan let out a soft moan. Archie smiled and continued. He went to the otherside of Ryan's neck. He gently sucked the skin. And kissed it. Ryan let out another moan. When Archie came back up to Ryan's mouth, he left a hickey on Ryan's neck. They kissed passionatly.

"I want your permission this time." Archie said.

"Go for it!" Ryan responded.

"Are you sure?" Archie asked.

"Wait!" Ryan said. He pulled one of his 'emergency condoms' out of his bag and gave it to Archie. "Now I am." Archie smiled and kissed him again. He took of his pants and kicked his boxers to the side. He stroked his staff to get it hard before slipping the condom on. He kissed Ryan again, and slowly took off his pants. He also took of Ryan's boxers. He turned Ryan and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Last chance to back out." Archie said.

"Archie Andrews just fuck me already!" Ryan exlamied. And with that Archie thrusted into Ryan. He started off slow, for Ryan to get used to him. Then he picked up his pace. The bed started rocking and so did Ryan. Ryan let out a loud moan. Archie chuckled and contiued thrusting. This time Archie moaned. Panting, Ryan said "Fuck me harder. Faster. Faster." Archie started going faster, doing Ryan's biding.

"You're so tight," said a panting Archie.

"HARDER! DADDY HARDER!" Ryan practically screamed. Archie continued, thrusting deeper into Ryan, making him moan loudly. Archie was reaching his climax. Ryan grabbed onto Archie sholders. Archie was almost there. He could feel it. Ryan moaned again.

Archie moaned loudly as he came. He was a little dissapponted because his sperm went into a condom instead of his boyfriend.

"That," Ryan said panting. " Was the best sex I've ever had." Archie was happy to agree. He took off his cum-filled condom and threw it in the trash can. They got dressed again, and got under the covers. They finished the movie. Ryan went to sleep in Archie's arms.


	6. Window Sights

_Approximately 82 seconds earlier..._

Betty got home late with Jughead because they went shopping. Betty led Jughead into her room. She sat at her vanity and began taking of her makeup.

"I know its spying but I kind of wonder what Archie is doing." Jughead said, walking to the window. He moved the curtian a little bit. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Watch your language," Betty said getting up. She moved the curtian more and looked to Archie's bedroom window. "Holy shit!" she sai, relizing what it was. Archie's curtains were closed so there was a silhouette. But it was obvious. They could see the shadow of Archie ramming Ryan. They both closed the curtian and fell on the floor. "What."

"Dont worry about it. Its none of our buisness." said Jughead kissing Betty. "Also watch your lauguage. Betty laughed.

The next day, Archie and Ryan stepped outside and saw Betty and Jughead. They met up and all four started walking to school.

"Anything crazy happen last night?" Jughead asked. Betty elbowed him. And Ryan and Archie blushed.

"No!" Ryan and Archie said.

"Oh come on." said Jughead. "Your bedroom window said otherwise."

"Jug. Stop." said Betty.

"Jeeze. I wont tell anyone." he said. Archie breathed a small sigh of and Ryan kissed again and stepped in school. They walked twords the student lounge hand in hand. When they walked in they saw Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Moose, and Reggie. Betty and Jughead walked over to Veronica. And Archie and Ryan followed. Reggie came up to them and tapped on Archie's sholder.

"You know." he said. "I thought only girls could be gold diggers."

"What!" Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni said at once.

"I mean its obvios Archie. First rich girl Veronica and now rich boy Ryan." Reggie smiled. "I know what your intentions are." Veronica stepped forward but Betty stopped her. Ryan however was pissed. He made a fist and sent it straight twords Reggie, socking him in the jaw.

"If you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again I'll crack your skull." Ryan said definsiy. He heard just outside the lounge Weatherbee talking. Reggie spit out a tooth.

"You know what happens when you disrespect a bulldog?" Reggie cracked his knuckles. He got ready to punch Ryan when Princable Weatherbee stepped in.

"MR. MANTEL!" he boomed. Reggie walked away and to the princeables office.

"Thanks for that." Archie said.

"You are very welcome." Ryan said kissing him. The bell rang and they left for class.

They had a little time before school ended so the gang was in the student lounge. They were talking and when Ryan turned to kiss Archie...

"What is that?" Veronica said pointing to the hickey on Ryan's neck. Ryan immedeny responded with,

"Nothing!" Of corse Veronica knew what it was but she ignored it. The bell rang and everyone left.


	7. Oh Daddy

As soon as Archie and Ryan stepped inside Archie's house, they started very passionately kissing. They were fighting with their tounges. Ryan jumped up and wraped his legs around Archie's waist, while holding onto his shoulders. Without breaking the kiss, Archie carried his boyfriend up to his room. He set Ryan on the bed and they stripped clothes.

Archie got out a condom from Ryans bag and put it on. Archie climbed ontop of Ryan, and kissed him more. Archie kissed down Ryan's neck, marking his territory and making Ryan moan. He lifted his head back up and passionately kissed Ryan. He grabbed Archie's shoulders and Archie lifted him up again.

Archie pinned Ryan against the wall, whislt still kissing him. Archie positioned himself and thrusted into his lover. Sending Ryan into a cascade of loud moans. "Harder! DADDY! FASTER!FASTER!" hes screamed. Archie spedup his thrusts. Ryan moaned again. He kissed Archie.

Archie leaned bsck a little."You're so dam tight!" Atchie let a moan. "You're so fucking sexy." Archie started panting. Ryan was also panting.

"You are way sexyer!" Ryan said. He passionatley kissed Archie again. He moaned loudly. "HARDER!" Archie thruster deeper into Ryan's ass, hitting his prostate. Ryan moaned even louder. Archie felt his climax nearing. He picked Ryan up again and set him on the bed. The thrusting caused the bed to violently shaking. "FUCK ME DADDY! HARDER! MORE MORE!" Ryan was panting alot and so was Archie. Archie thrusted as much as he could, trying to please his boyfriend. Ryan and Archie moaned together.

Archie hit his climax. He pulled out, ripped the condom off, and spread his seed onto Ryan's chest. Ryan sat up and licked the cum off of Archie's long cock, sending shivers down his spine. Archie helped Ryan clean himself. The two were still panting.

"How is it," Ryan started "that you please me everytime."

Archie shrugged. " Because you turn me on." He pushed Ryan's brown hair back and kissed him passonatly.

"Also," Ryan said. "You sre super handsome when you cum." Archie chuckled at the compliment. He looked around his room, and when he looked back at Ryan; he was passed out on the bed.

Archie got into some pijamas, and got Ryan into some too. He put Ryan under the covers and lay right next to his boyfriend. Archie fell asleep.


	8. Failed Escape

Archie woke up to see Ryan crying on the floor.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something personal. So personal no one knows, not even Roni."

"You can tell me anything."

"Its about nick saintclaire."

"I know that he raped you," Archie sat on the floor next to Ryan.

"He didnt just rape me, he. He- He," Ryan paused sobbing more. "He's been doing it for- for the past twelve years." He cried into Archie's shoulder. Who hugged him.

"12 years!" he repeated.

"Every holiday. His parents wouuld come over or we would see them. He would wisk me away, and rape me." Ryan cried even more.

"But hey," Archie said kissing him." You're in Riverdale now. He cant hurt you." Ryan shook his head. He showed Archie a text he got.

"Im coming to Riverdale. We missed Christmas. And that makes me very angry. See you soon. N.S." followed by a picture of him on a plane.

Archie hugged his boyfriend and told him Nick would never be able to hurt him again. Then his phone dingged. It was a text from an unknown number.

"Hey Archie, I happen to be coming to town for a little. And im gonna get you and all of your friends. Including veronica. N.S."

Ryan read it. He mmedently called two numbers and told them to meet with limos outside of Pop's. He turned to Archie. "We need to go now!" Archie nodded and they bolted out the door. They ran to Betty's house. Archie knocked and Betty and Jughead answered. "Ill explain on the way but we need to go now." Archie and Ryan grabbed Jug and Betty and took them to Pop's. On the way they explained the situation, and Archie called Cheryl. When they got there, Cheryl and Veronica were already there.

Ryan told one of the limos to head to the airport and shoved everone in the othe one. Everyone was quite until they were halfway from Greendale. This is when Ryan tild everyone what Nick had been doing to him for the past 12 years. Afterwards, Veronica shed a few tears, Betty and Cheryl were almost at tears, Ryan was sobbing and being comforted by Archie, and Jughead was quite.

Veronica was about to say something, when they heard a gunshot and they car stopped moving. Ryan locked all of the doors and hugged Archie for dear life. Archie huuged back tighter. They heard anothe gunshot and the window cracked. Someone dressed in all black, punched the window open and dragged a screaming and crying Ryan out of the car. More people dragged everyone else out too.


	9. Nick's little toy

A/N for this chapter I was to lazy to write detail so its just going to skip the sex.

Everyone woke up, tied chairs, in a warehouse.

"Reconize this place Archie?" Nick said. Archie didnt look at him. "Anywho, I am going to get started. Ryan, you know we missed christmas. So lets make it up." Ryan began sobbing. A gaurd untied him and took him into a room. "Be back in a little bit," Nick said.

They returned minutes later, Ryan bawling his eyes out, with a white substance dripping down his chin. Of corse, everone already knew what it was. Nick took Veronica in the same room. They retuned again, and Veronica was tied up again.

Nick studied the rest of them. He looked at Betty and Jughead. "I have no need for them." The gaurds stuck needles in their necks and they fell asleep. The gaurd u tied them and took them away. He studied Cheryl.

"You're a disgusting slob." she spat.

"I belive," he said. "We have some unfinished buissnes." The gaurd took her away. The entire time you fold hear Cheryl screaming and crying. She was brought back, sleep drugged and whisked away. He pointed to Veronica and she too got drugged and dragged away.

"Archie," he said. "Why in the hell are you dating my favorite toy." Archie spit in his face. Nick replied by socking Archie in the jaw, then cheek, the temples.

"ARCHIE!" Ryan scream-sobbed. Ryan started cryin again. Once more, Archie was drugged and whisked away. Nick opened a trunk and pulled out multiple sex toys.

"We are gonna have so much fun!" Nick said evily. Ryan spent the next 2 1/2 weeks being rapped and physically abused by Nick. He was covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and multiple other signs of abuse.

It wasnt until Ryan was being rammed on the bed, that he heard a noise. Nick stopped and went to investigate. Ryan heared loud smashing. He tried to get out of his cuffs and rope. But the metal cuffs were digging and cutting into his wrists, and the fibers on the rope were giving him serious carpet burn. He decided he was destined to die here, a worthless sex toy to an insane, sick, and pure evil man.

He heard the door jingling and thought it was Nick coming back. But when the door opened, Ryan's sad tears, turned to tears of joy. Archie Andrews was standing in the door way. He immedently ran to Ryan and helped him out of his restraints. They fell into a deep passionate kiss before Archie relized the damage on his boyfriend.

"I swear to you, Nick will pay for everyrhing he did to you. They fell into another kiss. Archie found some cloths and put them on Ryan. Ryan was too bruised and sore to move, let alone stand up. So Archie carfully picked him up, bride style and walked out of the building.


	10. A Happy Ending

When Archie and Ryan left the warehouse Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were waiting in a car. Archie got in, holding Ryan in his lap and they sped off. "To the hospital," Archie said. Jughead started to drive tword the hospital. The blood from Ryan had started to bleed (pun intended and not intended) throught his shirt. Veronic (who was also sitting in the back seat) looked at her bruised and broken friend.

"Oh my god!" she sobbed. "Nick will burn in hell." Betty (who as in the front passanger seat) held Jug's hand with nervousness. Ryan started to close his eyes.

"No. No! Ryan stay with me. Please stay with me!" Archie pleaded and sobbed. Jughead terribly parked at the hospital, and everyone filed out. Jug and Betty held the door while Archie carried Ryan through. A nurse immedently helped set Ryan on a gernie, and whicked him away. Archie tried to follow but was stopped. Someone who was helping with Ryan called "He's got a very weak pulse!" sending aardhie into tears.

Archie, Veronica, Jughead, and Betty waited for what seemed like hours. Juhead and Betty had just left when and police officer came up to them. "Are you the people who brought in Ryan Williams?" she asked. Veronica nodded her head. "Well his raper is now in prison." Archie thanked her and she left.

Betty and Jughead brought some Pop's to Archie and Veronica when a doctor said they could see him. Archie practiclly ran to Ryan. He gently kissed Ryan, who kissed back. Ryan knew, that what ever happened next, Archie would be there to protect him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few months after Nick had been thrown in prison, Ryan had snuck in and went to his cell. He looked Nick dead in the eyes and said "Payback back time, Bitch!" he took out the pistol from his bad and shot Nick right in the head.

The next morning, the incedent was on the news(exept for the part that Ryan shot him) Ryan and Archie held hands, and together said "Karma's a bitch."

**A/N I am not enteirly sure if i want to end the story here, so just in case, here is how it all ends.**

Archie and Ryan would continue to date. They would have a huge fight and break up in collage. They would soon get back together and marry a year after Ryan's graduation. They would then go on to adopt a twin boy and girl. They would live a happy life together.


	11. Flashbacks have Consequences

After school, Ryan followed Archie home. They jumped on the bed, kissing. Archie tried to be sexy and grab Ryan's wrist, but that triggered a flashback. Archie stopped kissing Ryan and looked at him worried. Another flashback. Nick's lifeless body laying in a pool of blood.

"Babe," Archie said. "Whats wrong?" Ryan put his hands under his eyes and felt the tears he didnt know he was crying. Another flashback. More tears. Flashback. Tears. Flashback. More tears. Ryan broke down sobbing.

"I cant help it." Ryan sobbed, Archie's face looked even kore worried. He helped his boyfriend sit up. "Even the slightest motion will trigger a flashback. Of nick. and what he did to me. And then i get remined. Of his lifeless body, laying in a pool of blood, with a wound that i gave him, Archie. I did it. I killed Nick Saintclare." he sobbed even more. Archie hugged his boyfrind in comfort.

"Everythings gonna be alright." Archie said. He kissed his boyfriend. Ryan got on Archie's lap, and deepened the kiss. He pushed Archie, so he lay on the bed. Ryan took a blindfold out of his bag and tied it around Archie's eyes. He took off Archie's shirt. And kissed down his neck. In one spot he left a hickey. Archie felt the rope around his wrists and ankels but ingnored it. Tyan ook off the blindfold. Archie lay ther confused and tied to his bed.

Ryan called Betty, "In 3 minutes, can you meet me in Archie's room?" He hung up. He set his phone on Archie's desk. He spoke slowly," I cant stand the pain for any longer. This is the only way Archie. Im sorry." Archie had tears in his eyes. "Good bye Archie." He kissed Archie soflty and before leaving, texted Veronica. Ryan cried as he left Archie's room. Leaving him tied.

A few minuites later, Betty was knocking on Archie's bedroom door. She walked in and started to untie Archie. "What happened," she asked.

"Ryan." said Archie

"But why?" Betty asked

"I think i know" replied "but i dont like it" he grabbed his phone and callled Veronica. He told her to meet up with him at pops.

When they got there, Veronica was waiting in a booth, along with Jughead.(Betty called him on the way)

Archie told them what he thought Ryan was going to do. Veronica, slowly nodded her head.

"We just need to find him!" said Archie. They all got a text. it was the same exact thing. From the same number. Ryan.

_Ive really appreacited my time here. But im in too much pain. Thank you all so much for making Riverdale feel like home. But im going to be with Justin now._

_"_Who the hell is Justin?" Archie asked.

Veronica spoke slowly. "His brother. He died 10 years in sweet water river on a vacation."

Archie, Betty, and Jughead rember the day. They were all eating breakfast when the news said a young kid had drowned in sweet water river while on a family vacation.


	12. Maybe Not so Happily Ever After

_(I dont know how trigger warnings work exactly, but im pretty sure this chapter needs one. If you are not good with suicide and sad dead family backstories, this chapter is not for you. Thanks)_

Archie, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica quickly grabbed their stuff and ran to sweet water river. They ran onto the bridge to get a better view but thats exactaly where Ryan was. They saw Ryan, crying, with his ankel tied with rope to a cinder block. Ryan looked at them and Archie thought he saw a smile.

"Good bye. Archie i love you. But i also love my brother. And i miss him so much." Ryan spoke.

"I know, I know. But I love you. Ruan people care about you." Archie spoke, trying to hold back his tears. "And evrythings going to be all right. Just walk away from the edge and we can talk."

"You know, sometimes i see him in my dreams. I hear him calling out to me. That we could be together again." Ryan said, ignoring Archie. "Since this is it i guess I should admitt to my sins. I killed Nick Saintclaire, i shot him in the head in his cell. And i had a forbidden romance with my brother. We were more than just siblings... we were lovers. And now i must pay."

Archie was at tears, "No you dont have to pay!"

"Archie, but im a murderer. They will send me to jail." Ryan continued to cry. "Archie... i love you and i want you to know that." he picked up the brick and jymped into the moving river.

"NOOO!" everyone shouted running to the spot where Ryan had just been. Archie immedently dove into the water, and was supprisingly followed by Jughead. Meanwhile the girls called 911. Under the water, Archie and Jughead struggled to untie Ryan.

While Ryan just stayed still, feeling the pressure from the bottom of thr river. Soon his lungs began to burn. Now was his time. To be with Justin again. To leave Riverdale forever. To have his final look at Archie Andrews. He would soon be with Justin. He took a big breath. And let the water fill his lungs.


	13. Author's Note

A/N

Incase anyone was wondering, yes Ryan did die. He was not revived. Sorry i had to end on such a sad note, but to be completly honest, i didnt want all my stories to have happily ever afters. I know i did say that Archie and Ryan would live happy but i wrote this story and i can change my mind. Anyway thats the end of that story. I will try and get a new story up soon. And i will take a commenters advice and make an original character as the main character. So look out for that.

BYE


End file.
